rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
A Slip Through Time and Space Pt. 2/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- Yang Xiao Long is seen sitting on a chair with a clipboard in her hands, while Ruby Rose lays down on the bed next to her, as if it was a psychotherapy session. Yang: Now, when Weiss took away your cookie, how did it make you feel? Ruby: Hurt! Betrayed! (Her stomach grumbles) Hungry... Yang: Hm. Yes. Go on. Suddenly, Nora Valkyrie enters the room holding a thermos. Nora: Guys! I figured it out! Ruby: Nora! I'm in the middle of healing! Nora: Listen. It's not that I shouldn't drink coffee, it's that I haven't been drinking enough at once! I need MORE!! Ruby: Uh, hey, where's Ren? Yang: Is that whole thing filled with coffee? Nora: No, silly! It's filled with espresso shots! Ruby: Uh... Lie Ren enters the room, though he is tied up and gagged. He tries to warn Nora, but it's in vain. Nora: (popping open the thermos) LET'S DO THIS!!! Ruby, Yang, and Ren all scream "Nooooooooo!" when Nora gulps down the contents of the thermos. The camera zooms in on her right eye, which then transitions to a white blank space with a small black dot. The dot grows bigger and transitions to the real world. There are many ''RWBY Blind Box Figure boxes on a shelf, one of them shakes and falls down. The box opens up to reveal a chibi figure of Nora walking around trying to come to. She looks at her surroundings and wonders where she is.'' Nora: Hm? The camera zooms out to show Nora on a shelf full of ''RWBY merchandise.'' Nora: What the-? Suddenly, she hears a door open. She sees a large human hand trying to reach for a light switch. Barbara: Where is that pesky light switch? Nora's attention is then drawn when chibi figures of Ruby and Jaune Arc tell her to hide. Jaune: (whispering) Psssst! Over here! Hurry! Nora looks back to the hand when it finds the light switch. Barbara: Ah! Here it is. The door fully opens up to reveal Barbara Dunkelman. Barbara: Phew! Just wanted to make sure our high quality merchandise was still safe. She looks at the figure boxes on the shelves, not noticing that one of the blind boxes is open. Barbara: Yep, still great! (nodding) Alright, time to go. She turns the light off and closes the door before leaving. Ruby: Oh, it's a good thing she didn't see you! That would've been bad. Nora: What... is this place? Jaune: This... is the real world. Nora: Real? Jaune: You... we were living in a simulation. This is life outside the screen. Ruby: The giant ones, they seem to worship us and our lives. Nora: What do you mean by "worship"? (they all stop to look at something) Whoaaaaa! Shots of various ''RWBY merchandise are shown while Ruby speaks.'' Ruby: They make tapestries dedicated to us, they write songs based on our adventures, they even wear stylish and comfortable clothing in our honor! Nora: Wow! I'll bet they're affordable as well! Ruby: Oh, you know it! Nora: I don't get it! How did you all get out? How did I get out? Jaune: Oh, the Great One saved us all. She showed us the light. Nora: Great... One? A fake candle is shown lit up, chibi figures of Ren, Sun Wukong, Weiss Schnee, Yang, and Blake Belladonna all stand around it. Nora, Ruby and Jaune arrive to join them. Nora: Is that...? Jaune: The Great One. The camera pans up to reveal the Great One, which is actually a giant plush figure of Pyrrha Nikos. Jaune: You now have a choice: You pick the Blue vs Red shirt, the story ends. You wake up in your bed and believe what you want to believe. You pick the Red vs Blue shirt, you stay in Wonderland, and I show you how deep the rabbit hole goes—She's already back in the box, isn't she? Ruby: Yep! Nora gets back in her box and the screen goes back to a small black dot with the white space from before. The camera zooms out of Nora's eye as she returns to her dimension. She is seen laying on the ground with a pillow while Ruby, Yang and Ren watched over her, the latter is somehow free from his bonds. Nora blinks rapidly and sits up. Ren: Are you okay? Nora: Yeah, I think. I'm okay. Yang: Well, alright then. Pyrrha: (popping her head through the door) Is everything okay in here? Nora screams, startling everyone. Category:Transcripts